Infatuation: Break Another Heart
by PotterPotterPotter
Summary: This is the story of one man’s love for a girl he can never have, his passion for a girl who has been married for a few years now, his obsession for a girl who hates his existence, his infatuation for her. Based on the song Infatuation by Maroon 5


Infatuation: Break Another Heart

He had been standing on this street corner for who knows how long. But he didn't care how long he was waiting there, he just wanted to see _her_, the one he has loved for far too long. The one he has loved for longer than he should have, and longer than he has even known. She was the reason he lived, though she didn't know that. All she knew was that she bumped into him far more often that she would like. But he felt like he never got to see her enough.

He could never understand why he loved her so much, and he will never understand why he is so obsessed with her. He just is, and that he understood. She was the reason he lived. She was the reason he couldn't sleep at night. She was the reason he never looked his parents in the eye when they spoke to him. She was the reason he drank so often. She was the reason he was standing on this street corner in the rain.

He was completely soaked in rain water and was very cold. But he wasn't going to move. He was waiting for one reason, to see _her_. And he wasn't going to leave till then.

A door across the street from him opened. A man emerged with a woman clinging to his arm, _her_. He hated seeing them together. It should have been he who had her clinging to his arm. It should have been he who was listening to what was being whispered. Not this man. This man who didn't treat her the way she should be treated. He would have treated her like his queen, like the only thing that existed. But this man only took advantage of her, but she didn't know that. She was simply unaware of what was happening when she went out with her friends. She was simply unaware what would happen if she did something that man did not like. If she knew the real man she was with, everything would be different.

The couple began walking down the rainy street, and that was when he decided to leave them to their privacy, although it killed him to leave her with that man. He had just turned to leave when he heard the ear piercing scream. He turned back to the couple he had taken his eyes off of. They were gone.

He ran over to the last place he saw them. A few feet away he was something small and silver on the ground. He picked it up and knew right away that it was _her_ purse. There was a small pop from a nearby alley. He quickly and quietly ran to the mouth of the alley. The darkness of the night made it hard for him to see anything beyond a few feet. He took his want out.

"_Lumos_," he whispered.

The light coming from the end of his wand lit most of the alley. On the far end of the alley he saw her lying on the ground. She was covered in mud, and the ground around her was cover in a thick red liquid, blood. Her pale yellow dress was covered in her blood, and splashed with mud. He ran to her side and noticed she was unconscious. Carefully he picked her up and with a small pop left the alley behind.

For the next few days he stayed by her side. He was happy to have the house to himself. His parents had passed on a few months ago, and he was thankful that they weren't here. They would have taken any opportunity to kill her. They hated her. Even though they didn't know her, they hated her. They knew one think that made them hate her, she was Muggle-born, and to them, that was the worst kind of witch.

Four days later he found himself walking through the gardens of his house. They reminded him of a special night in his life.

_He walked through the corridors and found himself outside on the snowy grounds. Snow was gently falling to the ground and covered all of the plants. The hem of his black dress robes barely touched the ground and was now becoming damp from the snow that covered the ground._

"_Why does that woman have to be such a-"_

_He had just turned a corner and ran into someone. He looked down at who he had hit. She was lying on the snow covered ground and made no effort to get up, made no effort to yell at the boy who had run into her, and made no to hold back the tears she was holding back for the last few minutes._

"_Granger?" he said softly._

"_What do you want?" she said through the tears that fell into the snow._

"_I was going to help you up, but when you talk to me that way I won't," he told her._

_He turned to leave, planning on leaving her there to soak in the snow, but something held him back. She had grabbed the hem of his robes._

"_What?" he spat at her._

"_Don't leave," she said quietly still holding his robes._

"_Why shouldn't I?"_

"_I've had the worst night and I don't want to be alone right now."_

_He stretched his hand out for her to take. She took it and he helped her to her feet. They began to walk through the grounds not saying anything, and for some reason he was happy she was walking with him. He looked at her as they turned a corner. Her hair was pulled back elaborately, but a few strands of hair had escaped. Her dress was a beautiful blue. And the only thing he could think was, "She's beautiful."_

_He had been staring at her for a few minutes before she said anything._

"_What are you staring at?" she said irritably._

"_Well," he said thinking of how to say what he was thinking, "you look very beautiful."_

_She gave him a small smile, "thank you," she said quietly, "You know, you are the only one to say that to me tonight."_

"_Really," he said as they began to walk in a rose garden that was magically placed here for this night._

"_Even my date didn't say anything," she told him._

"_Well Krum isn't the smartest of guys," he said trying to make her feel better._

"_True, but all of the guys I hang out with aren't the smartest," she laughed at this as they passed a water fountain._

"_May I kiss you?" he said when they got deeper in the rose garden._

"_What?" she stopped after he said that._

_He regretted saying that now, but he couldn't change the fact that he did._

"_May I kiss you?" he said again._

_She looked around, scared that someone had heard. She looked back at him but didn't say anything. He had now begun to get really nervous and this silence was making him uneasy about being with her. But the stillness was soon interrupted. She had thrown herself at him, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Their passion was cut short however when there was the sound of footsteps coming from the far end of the garden. They let go of each other quickly both staring at where the noise was coming from._

"_Thanks for walking with me," she said before running toward the castle and away from him and the footsteps._

"_Haff you seen Herm-own-ninny?" Victor Krum had appeared out of the bushes, "I thought I saw her come this vay."_

"_I haven't seen her," he lied._

The sun was hot over head, and he stopped when he heard a small pop.

"Young Master Malfoy," a small elf had appeared, "Miss has waken up."

"Thanks Mia," he said to the small elf before it disappeared.

He quickly turned toward the large house and began walking quickly up to it.

She woke up with her whole body aching. She had never felt this much pain at one time before. She looked around, expecting to see Ron lying next to her. He wasn't there. She looked away from the bed; she didn't recognize this place, this room. She was in unfamiliar territory and she didn't like it. All around her were pictures. All of them were pictures of the same girl, _her_. She was staring at a room fill with pictures of no one else but her. Some pictures she recognized as pictures Ron took, or pictures Harry took.

She didn't know where she was, whose house she was in, or whose room she was in. All she knew was that whoever's room she was in had an obsession. One she was not too happy with. She did not like the idea of being in the house of someone who has an obsession with her. She had no idea why she was here, she had no idea how she got here.

The large doors of the room opened and a tall man walked in. His blonde hair hung in his face and his eyes were full of happiness and concern.

"How are you feeling?" he asked calmly.

She said nothing.

"I know that this is a little strange," he said, "and I know you must be scared after what happened a few days ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron beat you and left you in an alley after you two had dinner."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it."

"You watched and didn't do anything?"

"I went and got you," he said, "I didn't get there in time to stop him."

"How can I trust you?" she said, "I'm surrounded by pictures of me."

"You _are _beautiful."

She didn't say anything to this. She was confused.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry you?"

"Is killing myself an option?"

"No."

"Then I'm leaving."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he told her, "you need to rest."

"You said I have been sleeping for a few days," she said.

"Yes," he said, "but you need more rest."

"Says who," she told him, "you, the one who has some strange obsession with me?"

"No," he said, "me, the one who is infatuated with you. Obsession doesn't quite explain it."


End file.
